


I (don't) speak Korean

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 16 (Jeno Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dramarama (?), Fluff, M/M, Romance (?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Divertido y encantado con los intentos de Jeno por hablar chino, RenJun no le dice que sabe hablar coreano perfectamente.





	I (don't) speak Korean

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_VI](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_VI) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Amused and charmed by Jeno's attempts at speaking Chinese, Renjun doesn't tell him that he actually knows Korean.
> 
>  
> 
> Historia escrita para Ele, que me le pidió hace más de un mes.  
> Le tenía muchísimas ganas a escribir este fanfic porque me encanta hacer cosas soft, fluff y con un poco de humor y dramilla… vivo de ello prácticamente

            —¿Crees que algún día se dará cuenta? —le cuestionó ChenLe, susurrándole aquella pregunta en chino, lo suficientemente alto para que él se enterara, pero no para que lo hicieran las demás personas que se encontraban junto a ellos—. Porque cuando se entere igual se enfada, deja de hablarte y adiós a tu gran sueño de vivir el amor de tu vida con él.

 

            RenJun torció el gesto ante las palabras que acababa de decir ChenLe y luego lo alejó de él para que dejara de decir cosas como aquellas, cosas que RenJun sabía perfectamente y a las que le tenía que poner una solución más pronto que tarde porque si no, todo se echaría a perder, y RenJun no quería que nada de lo que le había pasado desde que había llegado a aquel instituto de Seúl haciendo un intercambio, se echara a perder. Sobre todo, RenJun no quería echar a perder la amistad que había establecido en aquel mes con Jeno, aquello era lo único que no quería perder, en realidad… pero le había estado mintiendo durante todo aquel tiempo y estaba seguro de que aquello era algo que el chico no se iba a tomar nada bien y algo que haría que todo lo que habían vivido juntos se fuera al traste.

 

            Porque RenJun sabía hablar coreano perfectamente, pero desde el primer momento, Jeno había hecho unos esfuerzos increíbles para hablarle en chino y que pudiera entender las cosas y al chico le había parecido entre divertido y encantado y no se había visto con las fuerzas suficientes como para decirle a Jeno que podía hablar coreano casi como un nativo. Obviamente, RenJun sabía que si aquello llegaba a oídos de Jeno y no se lo decía él mismo antes de que pasara mucho más tiempo, eso haría que su amistad —y aquel sentimiento algo más profundo y potente que había comenzado a surgir entre ambos— se iría al traste por completo… pero el chico no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

 

            —¿Por qué piensas? —le preguntó en ese momento Jeno en un intento de hablar con él en chino al otro ladeo de la mesa.

 

RenJun frunció su ceño unos segundos tratando de averiguar qué había querido decir hasta llegar a la conclusión de que había querido preguntarle en realidad “¿en qué piensas?”. El chico no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro porque cada vez que Jeno trataba de hablar con él en chino, aun equivocándose en las palabras, en las formas de los verbos o en cómo expresar algunas oraciones, porque todo aquello le parecía completamente encantador y no quería que aquello parase, pero algo debía de hacer antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 

            —Pienso en ti —le respondió en coreano, de la forma más sencilla que se le ocurrió. Los ojos de Jeno, que generalmente tenían la forma de una media luna, se abrieron de golpe ante su respuesta—. ¿Podemos hablar fuera? —volvió a hablar en coreano, conjugando la frase lo más simple que pudo.

 

            Jeno no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y RenJun rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, dejando que el resto de sus amigos los observaran confusos porque no entendían a qué venía todo aquello —probablemente el único que habría captado de que iba la cosa era ChenLe, pero RenJun confiaba en que no dijera nada hasta que no hubiera solucionado aquel problema que había dejado que creciera demasiado—. Jeno se levantó tras él y ambos salieron del aula en el que supuestamente debían de estar estudiando, porque a aquellas horas siempre tenían una clase de _self-study_ vigilada por algún profesor. Por suerte, el profesor que vigilaba a todos los cursos de tercero no se encontraba en su clase en aquellos momentos, así que, por eso pudieron salir de allí sin mucho problema, tratando de que no se les viera por el pasillo simplemente.

 

            RenJun no se detuvo hasta que no llegaron a las escaleras que estaban al otro lado de la planta, un lugar en el que podrían hablar tranquilamente y desde el cual podrían ver sin ser vistos. Solo allí, el chico se detuvo y se sentó en uno de los escalones, invitando a Jeno a que se sentara junto a él para poder hablar sobre aquel tema tan delicado. RenJun estaba nervioso, pero era algo que debía de hacer, si no quería perderlo absolutamente todo. No sabía siquiera qué era lo que le iba a decir al chico, pero por algo debía de empezar.

 

            —Jeno… —murmuró, llamando su atención—. Quiero decirte algo.

            —¿Qué es? —cuestionó el chico, esta vez en coreano.

            —La verdad es… —RenJun suspiró profundamente, buscando la fuerza que necesitaba para decir lo que debía—. Sé hablar bastante bien coreano… no hace falta que trates de comunicarte conmigo en chino… yo… lo siento mucho por no decírtelo antes… pero me parecen adorables tus intentos de hablar en chino y quizás se me ha ido un poco de las manos ocultándote esto y no quería seguir mintiéndote…

 

            RenJun dijo aquellas palabras bastante rápido, sin darse mucho tiempo siquiera a pensar para no echarse atrás y, en cuanto las dijo, sintió cómo el peso que se había instalado en sus hombros por la mentira había disminuido de forma bastante considerable… aunque el peso que tenía en su corazón no había disminuido, sino que era muchísimo más fuerte. El peso de saber que le había dicho a Jeno toda la verdad después de más de un mes y el no saber cómo éste reaccionaría era demasiado grande, sobre todo, cuando él lo había soltado todo, con la cabeza agachada, y no había obtenido como respuesta más que el silencio. RenJun tuvo que alzar la cabeza para ver cómo una sonrisa asomaba al rostro de Jeno y sus ojos se curvaban en dos medias lunas, el chico tuvo que parpadear varias veces, confuso, para que el otro chico abriera la boca para contestarle.

 

            —Ya lo sabía —le dijo Jeno—, pero me encanta verte feliz con mis intentos fallidos de chino.

            —¿En serio? —cuestionó el chico, sin poder creerse que el otro le hubiera seguido el juego todo aquel tiempo solo porque veía la felicidad que le provocaba que él intentara comunicarse en chino—. ¿En serio? —tuvo que preguntar otra vez.

            —Completamente en serio —contestó Jeno—. Sé que hablas coreano casi mejor que yo.

 

            Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de RenJun al conocer aquella noticia y el peso que se había instalado en su corazón se fue de golpe, tan de golpe como se lanzó él a los brazos de Jeno, contento porque aquello no supusiera ningún problema entre ambos, encantado por no haber echado a perder nada de lo que tenía con el chico, feliz porque aquellos sentimientos que crecían poco a poco no se iban a diluir por aquello.

 

 


End file.
